As a vehicle control device which is mounted on a vehicle and performs various kinds of vehicle control, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle motion control apparatus including a plurality of devices controlling the motion of a vehicle in response to a detection value of a common sensor that detects one of vehicle motions so as to control the motion of the vehicle. In the vehicle motion control apparatus, when the plurality of devices respectively diagnose the failure of the common sensor and then one of the plurality of devices detects the failure of the common sensor, the control gains of the devices which do not detect the failure of the common sensor among the plurality of devices are decreased to a value larger than zero and smaller than a normal value.